Après Moi, Le Déluge/Transcript
OPENING / MIKAELSON COMPOUND and Klaus are discussing their current predicament while Elijah looks through an old book about witches throughout the ages :Elijah: The Italians call them strega. The Yoruba of West Africa call them aje, meaning mother. Where my mother was from, they called them häxa, and here we call them witch. Over the centuries, vampires have fought them and fought beside them, bedded them and burned them. Whether adversary or ally, they have been a force to be reckoned with. Their ancestral magic anchors this city. There's never been one all-powerful witch until Davina. :KLAUS: Who is now tucked in safe and sound down the hall under my protection. Your Celeste was quite beautiful and a portent of evil, according to our volatile artist in residence. :ELIJAH: Yes. Perhaps Davina's mistaken what she calls evil for power. Celeste was certainly very powerful in her day, but she's been dead for over two hundred years. I don't understand. Why all these sketches now? :KLAUS: Why does any witch do anything? in Davina's room, Marcel has just arrived with food for her, but she stands up and screams at him, frightened :DAVINA: throws him against a wall ''Go away! :MARCEL: Come on. You got to be starving. You haven't eaten since-- :DAVINA: Since your best friend killed my best friend? :MARCEL: Davina, I'm sorry about what happened to this kid Tim. :DAVINA: I'm sorry you don't hate Klaus for what he did or want to make him pay. :MARCEL: He'll pay for what he did one way or the other, but right now, I just want to make peace with you. :DAVINA: Why? So we can be one big happy frankenstein family? ''in the living room, Klaus and Elijah are making themselves drinks at the bar while they listen to Davina and Marcel fight :KLAUS: Well, that's going well. :ELIJAH: If you were trying to win the girl's trust, perhaps poisoning her one true love was not the most splendid idea. :KLAUS: Oh. Are there any more inopportune deaths you'd like to wave in my face? :ELIJAH: sarcastic ''Give me a month. I'll get you list. :KLAUS: Young, old, dead, or alive, witches are a pain in the ass. ''in Davina's room, Davina glares at Marcel for a moment before she begins vomiting up dirt all over her bed. Marcel begins to panic :MARCEL: Davina, Davina! who has heard the commotion, enters the room to investigate :KLAUS: What's with all the racket? stops in his tracks when he sees Davina still throwing up soil ''Bloody hell. ''the living room, Hayley, who looks guilty, joins Elijah :HAYLEY: Elijah? There's something you need to know. the house begins to shake violently, as though it's an earthquake. Concerned, the two walk out onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard, where they find Rebekah looking around in confusion :REBEKAH: What the hell is going on? :KLAUS: out to join them, looking grim ''Davina. '''TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS' MIKAELSON COMPOUND looking worried, rushes into Davina's bedroom to check on her. She sits next to where Davina is laying weakly on her bed :REBEKAH: Hey. What kind of game do you think you're playing? I said disrupt the household, not destroy the whole city. :DAVINA: I didn't do it. Not on purpose. I-- I don't know what's wrong with me. in the living room, Klaus and Marcel are conferring about what is going on :KLAUS: This is madness. How can a 16-year-old girl shake the entire French quarter? :MARCEL: I've seen her rock the church, but I've never seen anything like this. :KLAUS: How did you control her when she was in the attic? :MARCEL: I didn't have to. But then, I never killed her boyfriend. :KLAUS: Yes, yes. We've been over this part already. The point is in her present state she's useless as a tool against the witches. :MARCEL: She's not a tool. :KLAUS: Something's wrong with her. :ELIJAH: She has too much power that she cannot control. That much we already knew. But why is it manifesting itself in such an aggressive manner? suddenly gets an idea and goes to leave the room. Klaus gives him a look of confusion before stopping him :KLAUS: Where are you going? :ELIJAH: This is witch business. Let's ask a witch. leaves the room and finds Hayley waiting for him in the hallway :HAYLEY: You're going to see Sophie. :ELIJAH: You don't have to eavesdrop. I keep nothing from you. :HAYLEY: Yeah, well, I don't want to keep anything from you either, and if you're going out to see Sophie, then there's something that you should know. pauses, looking anxious, before she continues S''he called me and asked me for a favor. She promised me that she would help break the curse that Marcel put on my people in exchange for some information. And I didn't think anything of it, but then Davina started doing those pictures of Celeste-- :ELIJAH: Whatever this is, you have to tell me. :HAYLEY: Sophie wanted to find Celeste's remains, so I went through your journals, and I found out where you buried her, and then I told her. I know it was stupid and it was snoopy. And I--I should have just asked you. ''stares at her blankly, speechless ''Please say something. Please. :ELIJAH: ''upset ''She wanted to be left in peace. When a witch's remains are consecrated, that power fuels the rest of their community. Celeste did not want her remains to be found. She made me promise to bury her where she would ''not be found. You not only violated my privacy, you have broken my promise to her. :HAYLEY: I thought they were just bones, Elijah. :ELIJAH: If you truly believed that, why didn't you ask me where to find her? LAFAYETTE CEMETERY is in one of the tombs, working on a spell in a small cauldron, when Sophie enters carrying a heavy knapsack. She wrinkles her nose when she sees Sabine's spell :SOPHIE: If that's dinner, I pass. :SABINE: Sophie, where have you been? :SOPHIE: Short answer-- grave robbing. Stop whatever you're doing. We need to find Davina. I figured out a way to complete the harvest. :SABINE: What? How? :SOPHIE: We need an Elder to do it, right? I figured out a way how to become one. :SABINE: Soph, you can't just become an Elder. That power has to be bestowed upon you by the other Elders, all of whom are dead. Following my logic? :SOPHIE: How about follow your history? I did research. In 1742, there was a witch massacre that wiped out all the Elders, so they decided whoever consecrated the most powerful dead witch in the community became an Elder. It worked for them. :SABINE: Teeny flaw. What powerful witch is even left for you to bury? opens up the knapsack and dumps out all of the bones she dug up in the previous episode. She then pulls out the photo of Celeste that was on her coffin :SOPHIE: Meet Celeste Marie-Hélène Dubois, Elijah Mikaelson's old lover. She was drowned in 1821 for being a witch. He buried her, never told anyone where. :SABINE: So how the hell did you find her? :SOPHIE: I bribed Hayley to read his journals, and then I dug her ass up so I could consecrate her bones and absorb her power. :SABINE: appalled That's not disrespectful. :SOPHIE: Yeah? Well, we only have a couple more weeks to complete the Harvest. :SABINE: Soph, I'm aware of our deadline, but-- :SOPHIE: And if we fail, the witches are done for in this town. Our power will fade for good. Those girls sacrificed will never resurrect. My niece will never come back. If digging up some creepy old bones means I get Monique back, I don't care about anything else. Elijah appears in the doorway :ELIJAH: I happen to care. You're coming with me. MIKAELSON COMPOUND has brought Sophie back to the compound, where they have joined Klaus and Rebekah to discuss their current predicament :ELIJAH: So you have stolen the remains of the very person that Davina's been drawing for months. Would you care to explain this startling coincidence? :SOPHIE: I can't. I didn't even know who Celeste Dubois was until I-- is cut off when the house starts to shake violently, like the earthquake from earlier. Sophie looks alarmed, but Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah seem merely irritated :SOPHIE: Was that Davina? :KLAUS: Charming little habit she's developed. :SOPHIE: And the earthquake I felt today? :REBEKAH: Also Davina. And, she's taken to vomiting dirt. :SOPHIE: panicked ''Oh. We have a huge problem. I thought that we had more time, but we need to complete the Harvest now. :KLAUS: Said the desperate witch, ''conveniently. :SOPHIE: I'm serious! That earthquake you just felt is a preview of the disaster movie that is about to hit us. :ELIJAH: Why should we believe you? :SOPHIE: You've met Davina, you know her story. For months now, she's been holding all the power of the three girls sacrificed in the Harvest ritual. A force that was meant to flow through her and back into the earth. One person was never meant to hold that much power. It's tearing her apart, and it will take us down with it. FRENCH QUARTER / MIKAELSON COMPOUND scene cuts from Klaus updating Father Kieran as they walk down Rue de Main, while Rebekah explains it to Davina in her bedroom, and Sophie explains it to Marcel in the living room of the compound FRENCH QUARTER :KLAUS: We need to prepare. According to Sophie Deveraux, as Davina self-destructs, she'll cycle through four stages that represent the four elements that bound together the Harvest. :KIERAN: The earthquake? :KLAUS: Yes. Earth stage comes first. DAVINA'S ROOM :REBEKAH: Then comes wind, and since each stage is more intense than the last, let's just say you'll blow the roof off this place. FRENCH QUARTER :KLAUS: Then after the wind is water. Rain, flood... :KIERAN: How bad? :KLAUS: Quite bad, actually, but that's not the worst of it. MIKAELSON COMPOUND :SOPHIE: The last stage is fire, and since it's the last... FRENCH QUARTER :KLAUS: It will be by far the worst. But, I didn't take over this town to watch it burn to the ground. :KIERAN: You can stop this, right? :KLAUS: Yes, but you're not gonna like how. DAVINA'S ROOM :REBEKAH: They want to complete the Harvest. :DAVINA: panicked ''No!-- : REBEKAH: The witches say you'll be resurrected. : DAVINA: They're liars! They'll say anything to get what they want. Just like Marcel. Just like you! :REBEKAH: Davina, you may think that I don't care about you, but you're wrong. I know what it's like to have your life stripped away from you because of other people's bad decisions. How do you think I became a vampire? '''MIKAELSON COMPOUND' has joined Marcel and Sophie in the living room :ELIJAH: You've convinced my siblings. You have yet to convince us. :SOPHIE: We don't have time to waste. The first sign's already come and gone. :MARCEL: So fix her! :SOPHIE: She can't be fixed. DAVINA'S ROOM pulls out a syringe and walks toward Davina, who looks up at her in fear :DAVINA: What--what is that? :REBEKAH: The more upset you become, the faster you deteriorate. I compelled up some sedative. :DAVINA: No, no, no! :REBEKAH: to soothe her ''We keep you calm, we keep you alive, Davina. :DAVINA: Stop! - '''LIVING ROOM' :SOPHIE: She can't be saved. This will not stop at the earth sign, and if you wait it out, you immortals will be the only ones left to argue about it. DAVINA'S ROOM :DAVINA: No! Please! No! Please! Nooo! strong winds start to blow through the Quarter, bursting many of the compound's windows open. Rebekah finally injects Davina with the sedative, and after a moment, Davina falls unconscious. The wind stops shortly afterward LIVING ROOM :SOPHIE: Convinced now? MIKAELSON COMPOUND time later, Elijah, Klaus, and Marcel are congregated downstairs. Elijah is pacing anxiously :ELIJAH: We sedated her too heavily. :KLAUS: Well, if this is her sedated, I'd hate to see her otherwise. We all agreed that Davina must be sacrificed. There's no need to let her blow the roof off our heads in the meantime. :MARCEL: No way! You're not touching her! punches Klaus angrily :KLAUS: his face, annoyed ''Okay, I'll let you have that one. :ELIJAH: Marcel, no one wishes to see Davina come to harm less than I, but there is no scenario here in which we simply wait this out. She's going to die. :MARCEL: According to Sophie, the witch who screwed over everybody here. :ELIJAH: The Harvest was working before it was stopped. If a nonbeliever like Sophie Deveraux can come to have faith that these girls will be resurrected, then I, also, am a believer. :MARCEL: I saved Davina from the Harvest, and now you want me to just hand her over? :KLAUS: Do you think that I'm happy about this? If the witches complete the Harvest, not only do they regain their power, we lose our weapon against them. The earthquake I was willing to chalk up to hideous coincidence, but these winds? If Davina is not sacrificed, then every inch of earth that shook, everything blowing about now will soon be drenched in water and consumed by fire. :MARCEL: Oh! Now you care about the city. :ELIJAH: We ought to. We built it. :KLAUS: And we all saw it burnt to the ground twice. I will not let that happen again. Do I make myself clear? :MARCEL: Yeah. Yeah. ''leaves angrily. Elijah turns to Klaus and gives him a look :ELIJAH: Not a people person, are you, Niklaus? :KLAUS: Nonsense. I love people. Just on my way to warn a couple of prominent ones in case the weather gets out of hand. If you fancy yourself as plus diplomatique, perhaps you'd like to come along. :ELIJAH: No. Soon Sophie Deveraux shall be consecrating Celeste's remains, and though her actions are reprehensible, still I should pay my respects. hesitantly enters the room and looks straight at Elijah :HAYLEY: Hey. Do you have a minute? :ELIJAH: coldly ''Just on my way out. ''turns to leave. As he walks away, Klaus shouts after him :KLAUS: Which one of us is the people person again? ROUSSEAU'S arrives at Rousseau's to find Sophie trying to clean up the mess from the earlier earthquakes and wind, including broken glass from busted liquor bottles and papers strewn around the restaurant :REBEKAH: Fat lot of good that will do. :SOPHIE: I don't really have time to socialize. :REBEKAH: Good. Neither do I. When you're done burying your witchy bits on sacred ground, are you prepared to perform the Harvest? You do realize you have to slit a girl's throat, a very sweet girl, as it turns out. :SOPHIE: If it means I get my niece Monique back, I can handle anything. Why are you really here? :REBEKAH: When all this is done, after Davina is resurrected and the witches get their power back, you'll have a decision to make. :SOPHIE: Enlighten me. :REBEKAH: A witch at her full power can trade body blows with a vampire punch for punch. Believe me, I know. :SOPHIE: So do I. Be nice to have a fair fight for a change. :REBEKAH: Well, fair only gets you so far, love. Clever gets you further. After this, Marcel will still be here, and so will Klaus, and you know better than anyone that those two don't fight fair. You are going to need an Original on your side, and I'm gonna need a witch on mine if we're gonna stop those two from running things. :SOPHIE: Am I missing something? Why would you side with me? :REBEKAH: Sometimes, what's more important is not who you're siding with, but who you're siding against. MIKAELSON COMPOUND stands at Davina's bedside and watches her as she lays unconscious. Two vampire guards stand watch near the door. Marcel suddenly flashes back to when he saved Davina from the first attempt at the Harvest ritual, when one of the witches was holding her back as she watched Monique be killed : DAVINA: flashback No, no! Let go of me! Stop it! the present day, Marcel decides enough is enough and pulls the IV of sedatives out of Davina's arm :MARCEL: I got you. I got you right here. :VAMPIRE GUARD: Hey. Klaus said not to-- :MARCEL: I'm done caring what Klaus says. quickly snaps the necks of both guards before picking Davina and rushing away with her LAFAYETTE CEMETERY is at the cemetery, where she has set up Celeste's bones in preparation to do the spell to absorb her power. She smudges a small dot of the forehead of Celeste's skull while Sabine and Elijah watch nearby :SABINE: You don't have to be here for this. It's gonna take some time for Sophie to prepare for her consecration. :ELIJAH: I have time. I owe her this. :SABINE: Care to elaborate why? :ELIJAH: Have you ever experienced something so profound and wonderful that when it was taken from you your life felt unbearable? :SABINE: Yes, I have felt that, and I've got the scars to prove it. :ELIJAH: I believe that when you love someone and that person loves you in return you're uniquely vulnerable. They have a power to hurt you that's like nothing else. seems surprised to hear this. Before she can remark on it, Elijah's phone rings. He answers it :ELIJAH: Rebekah. :REBEKAH: He's taken the girl. :ELIJAH: Who has? :REBEKAH: angry ''Bloody, bloody Marcel! :KLAUS: ''the background ''And you wanted to run off and start a life with this back-stabber!. :REBEKAH: ''Klaus ''Says the man who was shacking up with him not two seconds before all this went down. ''goes back to talking to Elijah on the phone ''Okay. We need to divide and conquer if we're gonna stand a chance. He could have gone anywhere. :ELIJAH: Well, I'm here with Sabine. Perhaps we could try a locator spell? :KLAUS: I'll talk to the priest. They might even be at the church. It's the last place we'd think to look for them, right? :REBEKAH: Okay. You check the church, I'll check everywhere else. MIKAELSON COMPOUND ''is in the courtyard, packing up canned food into cardboard boxes, when Klaus come down the stairs. She's trying her best to muffle the sound of her sobbing, but Klaus notices her distress and approaches her :KLAUS: What are you doing? :HAYLEY: I was gonna take these to the-- :KLAUS: her off ''If you say, "Bayou," I will find a nice comfy dungeon and throw you in it. This is not the night to be out there-- :HAYLEY: --For ''anyone. But some people don't have a choice. :KLAUS: and picks up one of the boxes ''Right. Grab that lot and come with me. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY ''is performing the ritual to absorb Celeste's power. She picks up Celeste's skull and holds it up to the sky :SOPHIE: I consecrate these bones to the earth. Ancestors, hear me. I consecrate these bones to the earth. Ancestors, hear me. a nearby mausoleum, Sabine is working on a locator spell for Davina while Elijah watches anxiously. After a moment, she pauses and shakes her head in frustration :SABINE: This isn't working. :ELIJAH: She's nowhere to be found? :SABINE: No. It's more like she's everywhere. She's hemorrhaging magic. That means we have less time than we thought. We have got to find her. I have no clue where she is. :ELIJAH: calm ''Please concentrate. Try again. THE DOCKS-- THIERRY'S WAREHOUSE ''wakes up confused, and looks around anxiously to find she's in a storage locker. When she sees Marcel sitting next to her, she panics and telekinetically throws him against the wall :MARCEL: in pain ''I'm not gonna hurt you. :DAVINA: I don't believe you! You want to kill me, just like everyone else. :MARCEL: I'm the one who put a protection spell on you, Davina. That's why Tim's dead and you're not. And before you throw me again, if I had known anything was gonna happen to your friend, I would have protected him, too. :DAVINA: ''surprised ''You're the one who saved me? :MARCEL: Yeah, but now the witch who did the spell is in league with the rest of them, so I had to take you away. :DAVINA: ''suspicious ''So you could use me as a weapon? :MARCEL: I'm trying to keep you safe. Davina, look at me. I messed up. All this power that you have, it gave me an advantage. It helped me punish the witches, and it let me run the city, and I let that mean too much. All right? But that's over with now. One survivor to another, all I want to do is keep you alive, I swear. :DAVINA: I'm scared. I don't know what's wrong with me. :MARCEL: You're not alone. We'll fix this. :DAVINA: You won't let them hurt me? :MARCEL: No. Nobody's gonna touch you. ST. ANNE'SCHURCH ''and Hayley have arrived to the church, where they find Father Kieran talking talking to someone and handing out food. He sees Klaus and hurries over to them. Meanwhile, a large crowd of people are milling about inside :KIERAN: We still haven't gone through all that you've already provided, Klaus. :KLAUS: and looks at Hayley ''Well, this newest bit isn't from me. :KIERAN: Oh? That's very kind of you...? :HAYLEY: Hayley. And these people are? :KLAUS: I asked Father Kieran to give them shelter. He suffers from an incessant desire to do good. But now, I need you to be useful. Marcel and Davina have disappeared. I assume from the stupefied look on your face they haven't sought refuge in your attic. :KIERAN: No. Those days are gone. :KLAUS: Then energize your resources. I don't need to remind you how important it is they be found. :KIERAN: Yes. ''leaves to make some calls. Hayley is looking around in confusion at all of the people congregated inside, until she finally realizes what is going on :HAYLEY: These people, they're werewolves... And the priest, he said that you donated the food. looks at him in disbelief ''You're helping them? :KLAUS: They're not ''your werewolves. They're my clan. From very far back. They've fallen upon hard times, and their plight has brought out the philanthropist in me. What can I say? Must be Elijah's influence. :HAYLEY: What do you mean, your clan? :KLAUS: The blood that runs in their veins runs in mine. And in our child's. :HAYLEY: overwhelmed ''This family gets more complicated by the second. :KLAUS: Listen, Hayley, word of advice when dealing with Elijah? Don't do as I do. Just apologize. He's accomplished in many things, but he is a master of forgiveness. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY ''has finished the locator spell on Davina and turns to Elijah :SABINE: Okay. Okay. She's somewhere near the river. I can't be more specific. :ELIJAH: It's something. It's a start. Elijah can go leave to search for Marcel and Davina, Sophie comes into the tomb looking panicked :SOPHIE: It didn't work. I tried to consecrate her and absorb her magic, but there's nothing there. :ELIJAH: confused ''I don't understand. A witch's magic is infused in her bones until consecrated. :SOPHIE: Well, then someone's already taken it, because there's nothing there. :ELIJAH: There has to be another way. :SABINE: There is no other way. :SOPHIE: Unless you know of some super-powerful dead witch whose bones were never consecrated, it's over. :ELIJAH: ''in realization ''There is someone else actually.... our mother. MIKAELSON COMPOUND / LAFAYETTE CEMETERY ''has gathered Rebekah and Klaus to the living room to discuss his newest idea to finish the Harvest ritual, while Sophie does the same with Sabine in one of the tombs :REBEKAH: her eyes ''It's taken one thousand years, but you've finally gone mad. Our own mother? :ELIJAH: Yes, our beloved mother, who Niklaus has affectionately placed in a coffin in his basement-- not daggered, but quite dead. :KLAUS: Well, she did try to kill us all. :ELIJAH: Well, I say we put her to use and put her to rest once and for all. Now if we bury our mother on land owned by one of her descendants, she becomes a New Orleans witch, and we, as her family, share in that ancestral magic. :REBEKAH: We're vampires, Elijah. We can't practice magic. Or own property, for that matter. :ELIJAH: Yes. With regard to practicing magic... '''LAFAYETTE' CEMETERY :SOPHIE: Sabine ''That's where I come in. After they bury their mother, they can channel all her power to me. Only hitch is, as conduits of Esther's magic, they need to participate in the Harvest. '''MIKAELSON COMPOUND' :ELIJAH: And, as for owning property, not all of our mother's descendants are dead... :KLAUS: surprised ''The baby. :ELIJAH: The baby. The parish Tax Assessor's office is just steps outside of the Quarter. Hayley now holds the title to the plantation. So, if we bury our mother there, and we consecrate those grounds, we can finish the Harvest ritual. :KLAUS: You're a bit of a mad genius, Elijah. Count me in. :REBEKAH: Am I the only one thinking? Our mother was the most powerful witch in history. If we bury her, we hand that power to our enemies to use against us. :ELIJAH: Given our circumstances, I hardly see that we have a choice, Rebekah. :REBEKAH: ''in frustration ''I don't know why I bother. You two will just do what you want anyway. :ELIJAH: No. Our decision must be unanimous. :KLAUS: This is not a democracy. :ELIJAH: You're quite right. This is family. ''stop talking when they hear the sound of a powerful rain storm that is pouring down on the house ''Water. The next sign's begun. Rebekah? :REBEKAH: Kill a demon today, face the devil tomorrow. Count me in. :KLAUS: ''smirks ''Well, this is no family reunion without our mother. I'll fetch her. THE GARDEN ''has made a stop at the Garden to confer with Thierry, who is still trapped in his small brick cell. He's so weakened with hunger that he's leaning his chin against the top of the brick wall around him :THIERRY: So much for your grand schemes of using Davina for revenge. :REBEKAH: Survival first, plots to overthrow my brother second. Where would Marcel hide something precious to him? :THIERRY: You think I'm just gonna offer that up so you can leave me here to rot? Water runs downhill. You think I have to have drowned before to know how much that will suck? :REBEKAH: Fire kills vampires, Thierry. You think burning to ash will be pleasant? Look, I am not forsaking you. I promise to live up to my end of the deal. I'll get you out of here when all of this is done. Just tell me where Marcel would go. :THIERRY: in defeat ''There's a place by the docks. THE DOCKS-- THIERRY'S WAREHOUSE ''is laying on her cot in the storage unit while Marcel sits at her bedside, comforting her '' :DAVINA: If I can just wait it out a few more weeks... Help me, please? :MARCEL: I will, and when it's over, I'll do what I should have done-- get you out of town. :DAVINA: I had a dream that Tim wasn't dead. He played a song that he wrote for me, and he kissed me, and we were just normal. ''arrives and stands in the doorway :REBEKAH: That sounds like a beautiful dream. :MARCEL: What are you doing here? :REBEKAH: him ''But it ''was just a dream. :MARCEL: angry ''Get out! :REBEKAH: This is killing her. Your stubbornness will mean her death. :MARCEL: I promised her I'd fight for her. I'm not breaking that promise. :REBEKAH: No one is asking you not to fight. You're the only family that this girl has. You owe it to her to fight for her to live. PLANTATION HOUSE ''Elijah, Hayley, Sophie, and Father Kieran are waiting in the backyard of the plantation house, where they've dug a grave for Esther, when Rebekah arrives to join them. It's still pouring down rain, and they're all standing under umbrellas :KLAUS: Did you find them? Will he bring her? :REBEKAH: solemn ''He'll bring her. :KIERAN: Are you ready to do this? :KLAUS: Always and forever. ''takes a dagger out and slices his palm open, dripping the blood over Esther's grave. He hands the blade to Rebekah, who does the same, along with Elijah and Hayley, who is standing in for her and Klaus' baby. Once they've all dripped their blood into the grave, Father Kieran takes the knife and throws it into the grave as well :KIERAN: It's done. THE DOCKS-- THIERRY'S WAREHOUSE is crying as Marcel holds her in his arms. Marcel looks absolutely devastated, and Davina looks scared but determined :DAVINA: Marcel, it's okay. :MARCEL: No. I failed you. :DAVINA: I'll die whether I do this or not. I mean, now the only option is-- is whether I take everyone with me. If you look at it that way, it's kind of selfish not to do it. :MARCEL: There has to be another way. This is not how it ends. :DAVINA: And if it is... If this is all I have, I've had a lot. I had Monique, and I had Tim, and I had someone who fought for me from the moment you met me. :MARCEL: tears himself ''Aw, Davina. :DAVINA: Most people don't get that even if they live to be a hundred. Marcel, I'm ready. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY ''Mikaelsons and Hayley have joined Sophie at the cemetery, where they're waiting for Marcel and Davina to arrive to complete the Harvest. Suddenly, flames start to erupt near the entrance, startling everyone :SOPHIE: Fire. a moment, Marcel appears, carrying Davina in his arms. As he walks toward them, flames follow them in a trail that licks at Marcel's heals. Once they get to the altar, Marcel sets her down, and Sophie holds the ceremonial athame over the flames before she heads toward Davina :SOPHIE: Do you believe in the harvest? :DAVINA: nervously ''I believe. ''she says the words, Sophie raises the blade and slits Davina's throat with it. Davina gasps in shock and grabs at her throat before she falls back. Marcel catches her and lays her down on the ground. Just then, the rain stops, and Davina's skin glows gold as the magic leaves her body and flows into the earth :SOPHIE: After the Harvest comes the Reaping. Their sacrifices made and accepted. We call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones. happens, and the rest of them look around at each other uneasily. Sophie begins again ''We call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones... ''nothing happens. Sophie becomes flustered and is near tears ''Resurrect your chosen ones... Please? I beg... ''it becomes clear that something has gone wrong, Sophie falls to her knees and sobs ''No! ''begins to sob even harder, and both Hayley and Rebekah start to cry. Elijah and Klaus both look depressed, but not as much as Marcel, who shoots Klaus a look of hatred before vampire-speeding away MIKAELSON COMPOUND Klaus returns home, he finds Marcel in the courtyard, angrily throwing furniture into the walls. Klaus approaches Marcel to try to calm him down :KLAUS: That won't bring her back, you know. :MARCEL: furious ''This is YOUR fault! I should have never let you anywhere near her! :KLAUS: ''hurt ''Marcel. :MARCEL: This city was fine before you came. We were fine! Davina was safe, she was in control! If you hadn't gotten her worked up, if you hadn't killed that boy! :KLAUS: My condolences the girl is gone. But don't lose perspective. We still have our community. The vampires of this town... :MARCEL: I don't CARE about the vampires! She is dead! Do you hear me?! ''overwhelmed, hugs Marcel tightly as he begins to sob :KLAUS: I'm sorry. You may think I know nothing of your grief, but you are wrong. In the days after I fled this city, I thought you were dead. It was years before I could speak your name, so keenly did I feel that loss. I'm sorry. lowers his voice to a whisper ''I'm sorry. FRENCH QUARTER ''and Hayley are walking down the streets of the Quarter on their way back from the cemetery. Both are quiet until Hayley finally breaks the silence :HAYLEY: Are you ready to forgive me yet? :ELIJAH: sighs ''It's not that easy, Hayley. :HAYLEY: Elijah, I was wrong to go through your journals, I was wrong to tell Sophie about Celeste, but after everything that happened today, I don't know why we can't see past this. :ELIJAH: And you of all people should know why. During my fever in the Bayou, you were inside my mind. You know what Celeste means to me. :HAYLEY: Don't you mean meant to you? :ELIJAH: No. Do you have any idea how rare love is? In a thousand years, I have found it but twice, and when I have, I have honored it. :HAYLEY: I know what a promise means to you, Elijah, but you made it two hundred years ago. I live in the now. If I feel something, I act. If I want something, I take it. I won't choose the dead over the living, so why are you? ''two stand so close to each other it appears they're about to kiss, but at the last moment, Elijah pulls away. Hayley looks disappointed ''I'm sorry, Elijah. ''walks away, leaving Elijah confused and standing in the street MIKAELSON COMPOUND and Rebekah are having a drink in the study and recapping the day's events :KLAUS: This whole thing was doomed from the start, you know? Yes, we saved the city, and I'm not complaining about the witches losing their power, but this did not go down the way I thought it would. You surprised me, though. You were quite resourceful today. How did you find them down at the docks? :REBEKAH: impishly ''You're not the only one with clever little spies in the quarter, Nik. :KLAUS: Sometimes I think I don't give you your due, little sister. :REBEKAH: ''sadly ''I knew Elijah's plan was mad, but I really thought it would work. :KLAUS: So did I. I was sure Davina would survive. There was so much life in her. :REBEKAH: What about the power? Four were supposed to rise, and none did. Where did all that power go? LAFAYETTE CEMETERY ''is still in the tomb, where she is completing the spell she started earlier in the day. She takes a small poppet and slices the throat open, and pours the blood within the poppet into a small goblet holding the potion from earlier. She drinks it and is imbued with power. Suddenly, three people in various locations in the cemetery rise from their graves-- the witch Bastianna, who did the first attempt at the Harvest, a red-haired female (Genevieve) dressed in a flapper dress, and a young black man (Papa Tunde) in a white suit. They all three meet at the front gates of the cemetery :GENEVIEVE: confused ''Why are we here? :PAPA TUNDE: Someone brought us forth. Who? ''appears before them and smiles :SABINE: I did. :BASTIANNA: Sabine! What's the meaning of this? :SABINE: chuckles ''Bastianna, I've had to endure people calling me "Sabine" for almost a year now. I'd appreciate it if you'd call me by my real name-- Celeste. '''END CREDITS' See More Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episode Transcripts